


Like a carbon copy

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bestfriend!Gavin Reed, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Father!Hank Anderson, Reader Insert, human!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: The reader is Hanks daughter who works at the DCPD along with her dad and Connor, the reader really likes Connor and Gavin is your best-friend even though you both have different views on androids and even though you’re friends he can still kind of be a dick.





	Like a carbon copy

Usually on days when you were working you would turn up at the DCPD hours ago, but not today as the night before you had been dragged to a bar by a friend of yours who had shown up at your desk a few minutes before your shift had ended, not that you had protested the visit to the bar, you had actually thought you would only stay for one drink before dropping by your fathers home to check in on him and then you remembered that a certain android would be there and that thought alone was enough to make you stay.

Before you knew it one drink had turned into five, and five drinks then turned into fifteen and from there on you couldn’t remember what had happened, the only thing that you did remember is that your friend, who had been drinking a lot less than you had dropped you off at your fathers, that is where you had woken up, on the couch with a blanket pulled over you in the darkened living room, The blanket had become tangled around your legs some time during the night.

You huffed out a sigh and closed your eyes as your dropped an arm over your eyes, “fuck,” you breathed out to yourself. Everything felt fine, no bones seemed to be broken, you didn’t feel as if you got into a fight the previous night as you would so often do when you got drunk, you also didn’t feel as if your head was being beaten in by someone with a metal baseball bat.

“All good signs,” you muttered out quietly, moving your arms from your eyes, you cautiously opened them. The room wasn’t spinning as it so often did when you woke up from a night out you carefully rolled onto your side and made a small noise, there it was; the sick feeling that came with the hang over, you were not going to enjoy the rest of the day, you knew what things were going to bombard you when you finally moved from the couch that is suddenly feeling more and more comfortable the more you put off moving.

However upon seeing a note sat on the table beside the couch you sat up, however regretting it as the pounding headache that you were dreading kicked in, sending a small wave of nausea over you, making your groan as you lowered your feet, which touched something warm, soft and fluffy. “Sorry, buddy,” you told Sumo, only to get a grunt in response. You pulled your legs up onto the couch and leaned over, picking up the small note which simply said ‘get your ass to work. Love dad.’

“Gee, thanks dad,” you sighed out, dropping the bit of paper to the couch. As you untangled yourself and moved to get up from the couch, Sumo had gotten up from his spot on the floor and shook himself out, his ears making a small noise as they flapped about when he did so. You reached a hand down, your fingers brushing through his soft, fluffy fur. “Good boy,” you mumbled to him quietly, wondering if it was too late for you to go back home to have a shower and get dressed into something clean, your eyes darted to clock on the wall and stared for a moment, is that time correct? Is it really 3 pm?

“Holy shit, I’m late for work,” you exclaimed, Sumo looked up at you blankly before he wandered away from you and over to a corner of the room, where he flopped back down to get some more sleep, you quickly slipped your boots on, not bothering to tie the laces up- that would only make you later than you already are. You just ran a hand through your hair as you sprinted out of the house only to be stopped by the bright that assaulted your eyes, you threw a hand up to shield your eyes from the sun that felt as if it was going to burn your eyes out, you fumbled for the door handle with your free hand before you finally it and pulled the door shut behind yourself.

You lowered your hand to your side once you felt as if your eyes had adjusted to the bright light of the sun and turned your head to look at your surroundings, do you walk or do you catch the bus? Catch the bus you determined, after all, it wasn’t long before the next bus turned up, so you walked down to the end of the street where the bus stop is and sat down, waiting.

“What would dad say?” You remembered the first time that you had gotten this drunk, you were a teenager when it had happened, you had been out with your friends and on your way to a party that one of your school friends were holding while their parents were out, they had raided their parents liquor cupboards, when you had gotten a call from you father in which he had informed you that your younger brother Cole had died. And of course you done the only thing that came to mind, go to the party and got drunk.

Your father had only found out about your excessive alcohol consumption that night was because the persons parents had called him from your phone. The next morning you had been yelled at and grounded for a month. You laugh about it now with him sometimes. But it was a memory that you’d be stuck with forever and couldn’t shake, even if you wanted to.

As the bus came to a stop in front of you, you pushed yourself up from the uncomfortable metal seat, looking almost as if you were in a daze, you paid for the ticket, mumbling out your location before you shuffled to a seat and sat down onto the only seat that isn’t taken, by an elderly woman who gave you a small nod of her head as you sat down, letting out a puff of air and you nodded your head slightly in return, as to not make the headache worse.

With a groan and your fingers of your left hand pressed against your temple, you walked through the double doors of the DCPD. You mumbled out a quiet hello to the androids at the front desk as you so often did, you walked through the waist high gates an into the large office area behind the front desks. You came to a stop, however giving people enough room so that they could walk around you.

Your shoulders dropped as your [Y/E/C] eyes scanned the office space and heaved a sigh out, wincing as you moved your eyes over the crowd of people. You weren’t really looking for anyone in particular, your eyes landed on Gavin Reed’s desk, your very unlikely best-friend who would often defend your father and Connor against but he knew, he knew the secret you had been keeping from them both and was the only person you trusted to keep it and seeing as he hated your dad and hated Connor even more he wasn’t going to tell them a word of what you had admitted to him.

You noticed that Hank wasn’t at his desk, you frowned, wondering where he was, at a bar perhaps?, you told yourself. You hadn’t noticed that Connor sat at his desk with his brown eyes on you, watching as you willed yourself to move from where you stood and make your way over to your clean desk- which is more than you can say about your dads desk.

Connor watched as you ran your hand through your messy [Y/H/C] hair, he noted that you were still wearing the same clothes that you had been in when your friend had dropped you off, summarising that you hadn’t had time to go back home and get dressed, meaning you must have woken up late, he knew he should have been there to wake you up but Hank wouldn’t let him all he had said was that you’d not be in any mood to talk when you woke up.

Everything you did, the way you smiled, the way you laughed, the confused look you would get on your face when he something that you don’t understand made his Thirium pump work like crazy, he didn’t understand it, he didn’t understand the feelings he feels whenever he looks at you or when you touch him. He tried everything he could think of, conducting a scan on himself to see if there’s any kind of error in his coding or something that he could easily fix but every time he did so, he came up empty and it was starting to frustrate him.

So he had talked to Hank about it, he had listened to the android intently while working away at something on his computer, humming once in a while to let him know that he’s listening and once he had asked the older male. 

'So?’, 'So what?’ Hank had asked him, 'what is it?’ He wasn’t expecting such a simple answer as the one that he had gotten in response 'you have feelin’s for the girl’. This was something that Connor had been trying to come to terms with.

But it explained many things.

As you sat at your desk, you turned your head to the side, towards Gavin’s desk, where his chair sat empty, however there is a few empty Styrofoam cups dotted over his desk, a few of them over turned onto their side on up right with the smaller end pointing towards the ceiling. Your eyebrows knitted together, usually he would be sat at his desk making a comment about something or even talking about the woman he picked up at the bar last night, as if you were interested in news about his latest conquest.

You gave a shake of your head, your hand instantly going to the side of your head as you squeezed your eyes shut briefly, sucking in a deep breath of air, “bitch,” you muttered, regretting every single life decision that have lead up to this point in your life, right now you weren’t sure if you hated the fact that you didn’t refuse to go to the bar- you are your fathers daughter after all. Or if you hated the reason why you stayed at the bar and got drunk.

No, you didn’t hate the reason that made you stay at the bar, you could never bring yourself to hate Connor. Speaking of Connor, you span your chair around, fighting back the nauseating feeling in the pit of your stomach as you did so, you didn’t look to see if Connor is at his desk and sure enough he is and staring straight at you.

You could feel a blush rising on your cheeks as you started at him in return, your eyes trailed from his deep brown eyes to the LED on the side of his head, which at the moment had stayed a continuous yellow, his gaze unrelenting and unwavering as he stared at you, blinking every once in a while after a while he smiled that adorable crooked smile that you had come to love. A curious look came across your face, wondering what has made his LED turn yellow, was he reporting to CyberLife? Was he thinking about something?

You were about to get up and go over to him, ask him what’s on his mind but you couldn’t bring yourself to push yourself up from the seat, instead you turned away from him, pressing your lips together into a thin line, reaching your hands out you latched your fingers onto the white desk and pull yourself over to it where you dropped your head to the desk, making yourself groan from the pain it caused.

You were nervous, you felt the butterflies in the pit of your stomach, the burning of your cheeks. He had this kind of effect on you as of late, you didn’t know how it had happened, how you had fallen in love with him but somewhere along the line you found that you thought about him more often, missed his company when he was away, longed to be around him.

God why did you have to fall in love with him? Why is he so perfect? How could a simple crooked smile make you weak? How could you be so weak as to let it happen? You groaned as you lift your head from your desk before repeatedly hitting your forehead against the desk softly.

Connor watched from his desk, his eyebrows knitting together, his hands going to his desk and he pushed himself up from his seat, his fingers slid over the cold desk as he moved around the large object, intending to go over to you and talk, ask if there is anything wrong with you, if you needed anything but paused when he noticed Gavin walking out of the break room and over to your desk, sitting down on the edge of your table.

He stood there, with a hand on his desk watching the interaction between you and your friend, he was still confused as to how you became friends.

“What, did you come in drunk as well?” Your friend laughed out, a clear reference about your dad, you reached a hand up and slapped his leg with your finger tips as hard as you could, not that it was very hard, you didn’t have much energy, “shut the fuck up,” you mumbled in return and returned to a sitting position, your forehead red from where you had been hitting your head on the desk.

“Jeez, you’re like a carbon copy of your dad” Gavin huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest, you gave him a pointed look before speaking, “well, what do you expect? I have been raised by him my entire life.” “I hate you,” he groaned out, which caused your lips to perk up at the sides ever so slightly.

“Okay,” he sighed out, sometimes, just sometimes Gavin wasn’t so bad and was actually very caring and helpful… Apart form the previous night where he hadn’t stopped you from drinking too much, like he had promised he would. “What’s wrong?” He asked, raising his brows at you, you made a noise an shrugged your shoulders as you threw your head back, you didn’t respond for a moment or two, you knew he hated it when you spoke about Connor.

“I’ll give you one guess,” you breathed out, offering a thin lipped smile to your friend.   
“Really? Again with the fuckin’ plastic android dick bag?” Gavin asked, already irritated.

From behind you Connor mirrored you as he tilted his head to the side, his hands clenching at his side, one fist firmly on the desk beside him, what was your problem with him? His LED flashed red and then yellow before staying yellow for a while and then after a moment it turned back to blue.

“Don’t call him that!” you reprimanded, you always go defensive of Connor as well as your dad whenever he made snide comments, “oh come on [Y/N]. You know it’s just a machine” Gavin got up from your desk and walked over to his, his hands going to top of his chair and pulled it over to you and then sat down, his elbows going to his knees as he pointed his index fingers at you.

“It’s not like I can help it” you whisper yelled at him, leaning forwards so that you’re face with him, leaving a gap, however.

“He’s a fuckin’ android,” he reminded you, your jaws clenched as your eyes fell to the floor between the two of you, you gave a nod of your head, indicating that he could continue. “Connor doesn’t have feelings. He wont have feelings for you.” He reminded you and you scoffed in response, like you needed reminding of that.

Connor’s eyes went wide, you had feelings for him. His LED went yellow and then blue and then yellow again, processing what he had heard.

Neither of you had noticed Connor listening in on your conversation, at least not until he had cleared his throat before he spoke up “[Y/N]… May I have a word with you?” this caused you to turn around quickly, you had forgotten that you sat not too far away from him and that he could hear everything that you say.

Fuck.

How could you have forgotten? Your cheeks turned bright red, your hands balled into fists and all you could manage to do is open and close your mouth, staring straight at the android you had fallen for. Out of the corner of your eyes, you heard Gavin snort out a laugh and was about to move when you had gotten up suddenly.

“No” you replied to his question. Connor tilted his head to the side, his usual confused look on his face. Gavin meanwhile stared at you, did he just hear you right? “[Y/N]?” Gavin and Connor asked at the same time, each of them both sending the other a glare.

“I’m going home. I’m taking the rest of the day off and I am going home.” You spoke, sounding very determined to go home and hide somewhere out of the way of people. Out the way of Connor and whatever kind of conversation that he wanted to have with you.

You moved to walk past him, going to find your father to say a quick 'see ya’ but Connor caught your wrist in his hand, sending a shiver down your spine. “[Y/N] please. I need to talk to you about something,” he pleaded, his grip on your wrist gentle, you didn’t think he could manage something like that but he did.

“No, Connor” you whispered quietly, hurt evident in your voice, you knew where a talk would lead. It would lead to you getting hurt, having your heart broken and being rejected and reminded, once again, that he couldn’t feel emotion and that he will never love you in return, it just wasn’t in hos programming. You saw the LED on the side of his head turn yellow and then red before turning yellow again, where it stayed like that.

Almost as if he was processing a though, you tried to with draw your wrist from his grasp but he tightened his grip on you, not too much that it would hurt you but just enough to keep you from pulling away from him.

“Hey, you plastic ass-hole, she said she didn’t want to talk to you” Gavin snapped at Connor, not that he paid any kind of attention to him as every ounce of attention is completely on you, “please,” he said to you as you both stared at each other in the eyes all you could do was shake your head at him, some how managing to pull your wrist from the androids grip, turning away from him.

“Rude” Gavin commented, although it did cause you to let out a small giggle before you regained your composure again and Gavin went back to his desk, grumbling under his breath about stupid androids.

Deciding that just going home was a better idea than trying to find your father, as Connor may keep trying to talk you, you headed towards the exit, “that was a close call,” you muttered to yourself, weaving through the sudden mass of people that had entered the department.

“I love you [Y/N]” Connor called out in a firm tone of voice, one he would often use in interrogations, he figured that it was one way to tell you how he felt, to get your attention. And it did… However, it had also gained the attention of everyone in the department, Hank who had finished his conversation with Fowler and then popped to the break room to grab a coffee had paused at his table, it was strange how no one actually noticed him while they were having their own problems.

You turned on the heels of your feet and narrowed your eyes at him, if this was some stunt to get you to talk to him then it worked. “Connor, you warned pointing a finger at him as you raised your hand, "oh no” Hank said slowly, putting the Styrofoam cup onto his messy desk, side stepping around the chair.

“If this is some kind of fucking way to get me to talk to you, it’s not funny” you seethed, your foot steps were quick as you made your way back over to the deviant hunter android. Oh how you were going to kill him if it was some kind ploy.

“It is not.” He responded simply, he would have scanned you for information on how you are, but you had asked him not to as you found it weird and creepy. You pressed your lips together and stopped in front of you, your eyes narrowed at him in an ice cold glare, there was only one other person who had been on the receiving end of that look and that was your father, who had now situated himself between you both “[Y/N]” he warned, holding a hand up, “listen to what he has to say,” he added on.

“Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson” his brown eyes never leaving you.   
“Fine,” you huffed, arms crossed of your chest, everyone had gotten back to work. Slowly.

Now that Connor had your attention he didn’t know what to say that had already been said. Hanks eyes darting between you, his daughter and Connor, his partner, holding his breath as silence settled over them, for heavens sake, was he going to have to get them together? He hoped not.

“Do you mean it?” You asked suddenly, your curiosity had gotten the better of you and you needed to know. He nodded, Hank whistled out a breath of air, glad that you weren’t going to hit him, “I do”, you smiled a little, finally dropping your now aching arm to your side.

Silence again.

“Can you two just date already? So I don’t have to sit here and watch the two of you stare longingly at each other when the other isn’t looking” Hank said, already impatient with the whole thing, he had guessed that you had feelings for the android a while ago but it was none of his business, he had just gotten tired of watching you both dance around your feelings for so long.

“Alright, jeez dad” you said, the pitch of your voice rising slightly. Turning your attention to the handsome android in front of you, “I love you to.” You replied sweetly “and I would like to go on a date sometime” you added on quickly, even though you were still a little bit nervous, you felt a little bit more sure of yourself. You hang over forgotten about, for now.

Connor grinned at you, slightly terrifying you thought to yourself. He didn’t yet know how to smile properly and some times it came out looking as if he was ready to fight batman. “I would like that as well” he told you, Hanks top lip turned up at the corner, “great now can you stop smiling? It’s kind of creepy” he stated.

It was at that moment you saw what Gavin meant, you were a carbon copy of your father but with one difference. You were in love with and are now dating an android. You didn’t want any it to change either, you were happy with this adventure that you and Connor are starting.


End file.
